futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Holy War
Was a war in Europe and parts of the Middle East caused by religious ignorance the shock of the three main powers of the region, the Neo Holy Roman Empireball, Neo Byzantine Empireball and Hazar Ottoman Empireball The conflicts Beginning After the colapse of the two major world powers the NAUball and its former NATO successors, capitalism entered in crisis and North America lost its relevance due to many wars and full balkanizations. New Soviet Unionball also didn't have a lucky future and after it colapsed with a new crisis in the socialist bloc, Russia itself was destabilized and faced two wars. Their place as world powers would be replaced by four powerful empires. The Hazar Ottoman Empireball took control of the Middle East after the crisis of socialism that made United Arab Republicball weak and lost its relevance, followed by the defeat of New Islamic Iranball. The war itself and its conflicts from the formation of the Byzantine Empireball were all caused by the Ottoman invasions itself, while the Holy Roman Empireball was caused by both Ottoman and Byzantine activities. In Greece and Serbia an Orthodox Christian nationalist movement emerged and splited Macedonia into a part for Serbia and another for Greece, creating then Byzantine Serbiaball and Byzantine Greeceball. Later in Russia a movement of the same kind took control of most part of it and expanded till the Caucasus where it founded Byzantine Armeniaball. The Orthodox Christians were planning fully expedition to Siberia and capture the rest of Russia that was in war and splited in different factions. Chinese Empireball disliked the idea of the Byzantine Empireball of expanding to the East to its borders and asked their allies Hazar Ottoman Empireball to do something against it. The Ottomans recieved Chinese armament and attacked the Caucasus, creating a conflict between Armenians, Azerbaijanis and Georgians preventing the Orthodox Alliance to expand. In Western Europe, fearing the advances of the Ottomans and the Byzantines, with a wave of Catholic nationalism, the Holy Roman Empireball was formed as union between countries like France, UK, Germany, Austria and Italy (the center) to defend Western Europe from the ohers. Chinese Empireball also established ties with them and provided them with some weapons to fight the Byzantine influence in Europe. Wars in Europe The Balkans was disputed during most of the war. The Greeks and Serbians tried to occuppy Bosnia more than three times from the Ottomans without success. Later the Ottomans tried to invade Serbia one more time, but were kicked out. With the war escalating to nothing, internal opposition in Serbia against the Byzantines and in Bosnia against the Ottomans. A treat was signed between the Byzantines, Ottomans and Crusaders to prevent the rise of a new Yugoslavia, being Croatia occuppied by the Holy Roman Empireball. In the other side the Byzantines repelled the late Crusader invasion of Romania after occuppying it from Russia and Serbia. Wars in the Caucasus Both Hazar Ottoman Empireball and Byzantine Empireball manipulated Azerbaijan and Armenia to fight each other to later divide the region in one agreement and occuppy their lands. Wars in the Middle East The Middle East was in a tense atmosphere because of the conflicts between the Arabs and the Ottoman Turks, the Turks said that if the Arabs helped them expelling the Zionists and foreigners they would give them independence. The Arabs disliked the idea of the Ottomans protraying them as the "defenders" of Palestine because according to them that was only an excuse. The war ended militarily in nothing and the Hazar Ottoman Empireball, Byzantine Empireball and Holy Roman Empireball signed a pact against the Judean Empirecube and made Jerusalem a neutral city. Aftermath *Byzantine Crisis and Fall *Crusader Crisis *Ottoman Crisis Spillover in the Chinese Empire The Chinese Empireball supported the Hazar Ottoman Empireball, since it helped China annexing Mongolia and later securing its borders. Also keeping stability in the Uyghurstan in which the Ottomans had influence witht he Uyghur sultans of the region. The crisis in the Ottoman Empire resulted in the scalation of the civil conflicts in China caused by the Armed Resistance Against the Chinese Monarchies. Category:War Category:Wars Category:Stupid